Talk:Aina
When was she in roots?--69.148.209.93 18:30, 14 January 2007 (UTC) Does anyone know where I can find her pic? :Episode 17 - 74.139.209.21 19:30, 14 January 2007 (UTC) She looks creepy... What is she an AI? :We know next to nothing about her. --CRtwenty 19:58, 14 January 2007 (UTC) Doesn't she look a bit Aura like to you? Aside from the white clothing, not at all. She's probably an AI, but there's no confirmation yet. --AuraTwilight 20:12, 14 January 2007 (UTC) Shes creepy to me. I saw a preview with Aina in the Cathedral.--Kite X 03:19, 18 January 2007 (UTC) Well...it could be a horrible lame pun that she's an AIDA or something. Seriously though, that'd be horrible. Aina, AIDA? --Menzeeto 03:24, 18 January (UTC) Are you sure about her voice actress? It doesn't really sound like her. Image Size Isn't it kinda huge for an infobox picture? To make it consistent with other resized hi-res pictures, I think we should probably shorten it... - Kuukai2 22:58, 10 June 2007 (UTC) :It's only slightly longer than some of the infobox pictures out there. Infact, it isn't even the tallest one in use. --Rpg 23:30, 10 June 2007 (UTC) ::Which one? I just think the size should be normalized... - Kuukai2 23:37, 10 June 2007 (UTC) :::The Pi infobox is the tallest I know of. The problem with the tall thin pictures in the infoboxes is that if you shrink the height, the width suffers, and you get unnecesary blank spaces on each side of the picture. Even if it's taller, I think it looks fine as long as it doesn't stretch things horizontally. --Rpg 23:43, 10 June 2007 (UTC) Her name is spelled "Ina" Her name is officially spelled "Ina" in English, as can be seen here.(Sorry about the quality) It also confirms her VA. :I bet it'll be changed for the US. Rpg 18:15, 24 January 2007 (UTC) ::In fact, just stop messing with it until we know her US name. Rpg 02:53, 25 January 2007 (UTC) :::In a GameTrailer's preview of the game, in the very first cutscene, in full English, Ovan says "Aina.", was he saying her real name or what? Here's the video.--GoZero 20:14, 30 June 2007 (UTC) ::::We'll have to wait and see, they could have decided he was saying her real name there... - Kuukai2 21:01, 5 July 2007 (UTC) Ina's Class Do we know for sure that it's Shadow Warlock? --AuraTwilight 23:48, 4 February 2007 (UTC) :I want to know, too. We know her character model is heavily edited, we cna't just guess. - Kuukai2 00:40, 5 February 2007 (UTC) Has it really not proven to be Shadow Warlock, yet? If not I think we should change it to ?? or something. We don't want to give people spectlated or false informaition... --Pancake 14:50 24 September 2007 :Perfect Guidebook, I'm pretty sure. - Kuukai2 20:38, 23 September 2007 (UTC) ::Just checked my Perfect Guide and the character for her Job Class and Sakubo's match so yes, she's a Shadow Warlock.--Ellimist 20:59, 23 September 2007 (UTC) Eye Color Her eye color seems to be different in GU+ than her other pictures. Do you think it was because of the AIDA that changed her eye color or what?--Twilusk 02:19, 25 April 2007 (UTC) I believe that can just be attributed to the fact that different art styles are used. Nothing big to worry about. - UEHacker Party Enzeru Since she went to Hulle Granz with Haseo and Yata (which it doesn't look like from JP's official At Walking Distance trailer), does that mean she becomes Haseo's party member? And does anyone here bother to get the JP versions of the games? (Ignore the rest.) For example, NO ONE has yet noted that Morale in NA is Tension in JP. Or to fix the fact that it's in ALL the GU games that Hangeki is spelled Rengeki, not just Rebirth, even though Hiiragi in English says Hangeki (which I'm surprised they let Haseo say Rengeki). :I'd imagine it's like when Nala joined you in Reminisce, where she only appears in cutscenes. --CRtwenty 15:46, 22 May 2007 (UTC) ::It's exactly like that. For Tension vs. Morale, which page should we note that on? It's not really a mistranslation... ::So Hangeki wasn't fixed? TsukasaElkKite said it was, and no one corrected him, so i assumed it was. I've only played the Japanese version, so I wouldn't know. Btw, if you can think of things that need to be added, no one's stopping you... - Kuukai2 17:15, 22 May 2007 (UTC) :::Kuukai-san, I'm a girl, btw. ;) User:TsukasaElkKite 17:20 22 May 2007 (UTC) ::::;_; I phail, sorry... Your name is like, made up of guys... - Kuukai2 17:41, 22 May 2007 (UTC) :::::It's okay. :) Those are my three favorite characters from the original series and games, and I wanted a gender neutral name so people wouldn't harass me. User: TsukasaElkKite 17:50 22 May 2007 (UTC) ::::::Wow, I didn't know you were a girl either. Seems this wiki is just full of surprises. --CRtwenty 18:02, 22 May 2007 (UTC) :::::::LOL :) User:TsukasaElkKite 18:05, 22 May 2007 (UTC) ::::::::"Hangeki" WAS fixed, half-in-half. The voice says "Hangeki" but the screen still says "Rengeki" O_o;--Biccy 18:25, 22 May 2007 (UTC) :::::::::o_0 You win some, you lose some? User:TsukasaElkKite 18:30 22 May 2007 (UTC) So it's been spelled "Aina" in English. I'm pretty sure I just won some bets with some people...anyway, shouldn't we stick to what we always do and switch it in accordance with the English spelling? --Rpg 15:52, 12 September 2007 (UTC) :Where exactly have you seen the "Aina" spelling? I know it's when Ovan uses it, but he's likely referring to her player.--Biccy 16:17, 12 September 2007 (UTC) ::If that's how Ovan spells it, then "Aina" is the official spelling for the character. Right...? --Viscosity 18:44, 12 September 2007 (UTC) :::If it's said/spelt Aina, it's IS Aina.--Ellimist 01:43, 13 September 2007 (UTC) ::::There are two spellings used in the text of the Japanese version (愛奈, read "Aina", for her player, and アイナ, also read "Aina", for her PC, romanized in the credits as "Ina"), so how does that logic work? If "Ina" is never used though, not even in the credits, then it's "Aina" for both now. - Kuukai2 02:08, 13 September 2007 (UTC) :::::I guess that makes sense, but why would Ovan call "Aina" by her player name but then she turns around and calls "Ovan" by his character name? That doesn't make sense. --Viscosity 19:36, 13 September 2007 (UTC) ::::::Personal preference? I call my sister Amber "M", but she doesn't use any particular name for me. It's just their own preference, I guess.--Biccy 20:01, 13 September 2007 (UTC) :::::::I'm not even sure how many times she uses his PC name in the original. Localizations have a tendency to replace "Oniisan" with proper names. - Kuukai2 20:45, 13 September 2007 (UTC) ::::::::She just calls him "Nii-san". Damn, couldn't they just have Aina call Ovan "Brother" instead (like in Hagaren 8U). I don't call my sister by her online nickname (or her real name for reasons), I call her "Ate" (older sister in Tagalog).--Shinobee Where did she go? I beated the game twice because I turned it into a coruppted data by accident(turned it of while it's saving; not a good idea...) and after i played for a little bit, i began to wonder "What happened to Aina?" Once I beated the game, she only sent Haseo an email. It gets me confused so.... yea.... ._.;;--Wolf blood14352 03:03, 5 December 2007 (UTC) :I think there's an assumption that she simply doesn't log on that much since Ovan isn't accessible anymore. :\ --Viscosity 07:03, 5 December 2007 (UTC) Brother or father? This page says that Ovan is her brother, while in some areas it says that he is her father. Unless she is visiting both her father and her brother online or something. Can someone straighten this out. Ruthborn 07:07, 23 May 2008 (UTC) :In the primary "canon" storyline of the games, and in the GU+ manga, he's her brother. In the "non-canon" storyline of the GU novels, he's her father. --Shinsou Wotan 13:56, 23 May 2008 (UTC) yeesh. 23:57, 23 May 2008 (UTC) UM Shes dead but alive? Wait does she die in game and IRL or does she not die at all. -69.47.68.213 :In the main storyline (the games and manga), she's just like the other Lost Ones, alive but in a coma until rescued. In the novels, she dies. --Shinsou Wotan 11:30, 24 October 2008 (UTC) Can Someone Clarify this? So let me get this straight... Aina and Ovan were playing in the Creator's Room. An AIDA appeared, then attacked Ovan. Ovan did not fall into a coma. Then Ovan, infected with Tri-Edge, attacks Aina and makes her a lost one, meaning she falls in a coma. Later, Aina gets infected with AIDA herself. How is this possible? And how can she move around the game when she is a lost one? Is she in control of her PC body, or is it the AIDA? Aina became a lost one after she was attacked by Tri Edge. Later AIDA took control of her and used her PC to move around. The infection was probably the result of always being around AIDA & Ovan in the first place. The same way Shino's PC can be recovered however, not her consciousness. Outlaw630 09:52, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Also, the AIDA attacked Aina, but Ovan blocked it and got infected instead. Just a slight clarification. - Kuukai2 16:26, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Even comatose, those PC's still exist. And since it's the Creator's Room and therefore outside the system specs, we can't assume that the usual rule of "PC is dead, log it out" is reliable. --AuraTwilight 22:00, 2 March 2009 (UTC) So basically, Aina was not controlling the character from the time after she was PKed by Tri-Edge to when Ovan triggered rebirth? --Twill Do you think Aina needs a quote at the top? I don't know. I kind of feel like she deserves a quote, although she isn't a character that readily talks all that much. --Gundam Fan 09:56, 18 June 2009 (UTC) I added a quote, wasn't much to choose from given the video used. There is nothing stopping you from editing this yourself though, if you feel something is incomplete then feel free to add. There aren't many people on here so don't worry about it and if its something bad people would catch it. Outlaw630 13:05, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I was thinking of looking one up and putting it up... but since it has been so long since I've been here, I wasn't too sure if there was a rule change or something, so I was playing it safe by asking first. --Gundam Fan 06:14, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Actually your quote works. I was going to look for something from the church scene. --Gundam Fan 06:15, 20 June 2009 (UTC)